


Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione

by Vesja (SugarsweetRomantic)



Category: JAG
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-03
Updated: 2010-01-03
Packaged: 2020-12-27 13:29:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21119579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SugarsweetRomantic/pseuds/Vesja
Summary: -Complete- A cranky Admiral and a Marine Colonel having her period. And their main target is Jen. That evening she gets a surprise visitor who might be the only one who understands what she's been going through...Imported from FFnet.





	Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione

Title: Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione

Author: Vesja

Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Friendship

Pairing: Harm/Jen, I guess.

Rating: K+

A/N: Allright, here goes. My first Harm/Jen fic. I'll be writing more fics with Latin wisdoms as titles, but probably with allot of different pairings. I'm in the possession of about 500 wisdoms, but at least it'll keep me busy. ^^

A/N2: Ha! I passed the 1200 words! Yee-haa!

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione (There are no rules without exceptions)

Petty Officer Jennifer Coates was in her apartment. Mattie had gone to a friend's for dinner and would stay there for the night, because there was a big snow storm coming. Today had been hell at the JAG office. For some reason or another Admiral A.J. Chegwidden had been very cranky, and the slightest problems made him erupt. She was exhausted. It hadn't been just the Admiral who had been cranky, Lieutenant Colonel Sarah Mackenzie was having her period as well. Jen had been keeping track, so she would know when to be very careful. Commander Harmon Rabb would return from his TAD-assignment this night, so he hadn't been there to defend Jen when she by accident had taken the Colonel's coffee…

-Flashback

Mac burst into the bullpen, nearly mowing down Bud as she did so. Fortunately, Harriet had seen Mac exiting the break room, so just in time she pulled Bud out of the way.

"WHO STOLE MY COFFEE?!" Mac shouted. You could almost see the smoke coming out of her ears. The only person in the bullpen who even had coffee in their hands, was Jen. She had a coffee pot in her hands. She swallowed. Mac came towards Jen, with the intention to walk through everyone standing in her way. Poor Tiner, he was standing in the way.

"TINER! GET OUT OF MY WAY!"

Jen was trembling with fear. She was frozen to the spot. Mac's eyes seemed on fire.

"PETTY OFFICER! IS THAT MY COFFEE?!"

"Erhm, I don't know ma'am," Jen managed to get the words out of her mouth, but it took her allot of effort.

"Was it in the break room?" Mac asked sweetly. Her sudden change from anger to sweetness petrified Jen.

"Yes ma'am," Jen whispered.

"THEN IT WAS MY COFFEE!" Mac shouted in Jen's face. Mac threw her hand backwards, getting ready to slap Jen in the face. Mac's hand came towards Jen's face. But suddenly Mac stopped, as if her hand had been slammed into an invisible wall, and her expression cooled 10 degrees.

"Sir." The Admiral was standing in the doorway of his office. His eyes fired splinters at Mac.

"Colonel. My office. NOW." Mac turned on her heels, and dragged after the Admiral, into his office. Harriet had immediately come to Jen.

"Are you alright, Jennifer?"

"Yes, I think so ma'am." Then Bud stood next to Harriet. He whispered: "One advice: Never get in the Colonel's way when she's, erhm, you know…" He examined his fingernails.

"Yes. Of course. Sir, ma'am, thank you." Harriet had smiled and dragged Bud back to her desk with her. The entire bullpen was still frozen to the spot. And the worst thing was: This had been one op Mac's lighter explosions…

-End of flashback

Jen grunted. Her shadow was enough to drag her down. And she still had to make herself some dinner. When she was thinking about what to eat, she yawned and someone knocked at the door. She had no idea who it could be, she hadn't been expecting any visitors. So, she cocked an eyebrow and went to see who was at the door. She was so tired she forgot to look through the peep-hole, so she just opened the door. She was going to tell her visitor that she was tired and that he or she would have to go home, but one look at her guest made her slam to a stop like she'd been instantly fossilized. She was being studied by her visitor.

"Hi Jen. Do you mind if I come in?"

"I, er… Yes. Come in." He walked past her, into the apartment, took off his coat and hung it on the rack. Jen still stood frozen to the spot.

"Jen? Jen?! Jen! Jennifer Coates!" Jen didn't hear him, she was sill flabbergasted.

"PETTY OFFICER!" Jen immediately snapped to. She still wasn't there mentally, but her body still responded to that. Finally her brain decided to help her out of her misery.

"Sir!" she shouted.

"Well, you finally returned to planet earth, didn't you?" Jen forced a smile, but she was too worn out, and she just sunk down on the floor and burst into tears.

"Jen?" He hurried to her side and pulled her into an embrace. She rested her head on his torso and just let it all out. He ran his hands up and down her back, trying to comfort her, and held her shaking body against his own. It took Jen a while to get a hold of herself.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Jen shook her head. She collapsed against him. He grunted.

"Do you want anything?"

"I just want to go to bed," she whimpered. But she didn't make any move. He sighed and lifted her in his arms, one arm supporting her neck, the other supporting her legs. She didn't protest. When he reached her bedroom, he gently laid her down on the bed. He excused himself from the bedroom to allow her to get changed.

A few minutes later he knocked on the door. She told him to come in. He sat down in the chair next to the bed. She was lying in the bed, eyes closed. When he thought she was asleep, he tried to leave the room as quietly as he could and make his way to his own apartment. But she took hold of his hand. He looked at her. Her eyes were begging him to stay.

"Please stay, sir."

"On one condition. You quit the sir, just for tonight. And use my name."

"Okay." He went into the bathroom and came back wearing his undershirt and a pair of boxers. He slipped into the bed. She moved her body against his strong form. He put his arms around her and they fell asleep, together.

That morning, the phone rang. He answered it, so Jen wouldn't be woken up.

"Jennifer Coates' apartment."

"Commander?! What the hell are you doing over there at, erhm, 6 a.m.?" Uh-oh. He decided to tell the Admiral the truth.

"Sir, I just came to visit the Petty Officer last night to see how she was doing, and she was totally worn out. I asked her what was wrong and she, just, collapsed. I was going to leave, but then she begged me to stay. I did."

"Well, I did make Coates' day at the office hell yesterday. That's why I called, Commander, to apologize to her." He was impressed. The Admiral didn't like apologizing.

"And the Colonel didn't make it any easier on her," the Admiral continued. Why would Mac have…? Oh God. He already knew.

"Poor Jen."

"Yes, well, Commander, you stay there and make sure she doesn't blame herself for all this, and that she has a nice day today. That's an order."

"But sir, aren't we risking a court-martial there? I mean, the fraternization regalements…"

"I'm your witness, Harm. And, as they say, there are no rules without exceptions."

"Aye-aye sir." Harm put the phone down and went back to check on Jen. He was pretty sure that he would make this day all about Jen. Like, she had to deal with a mad Admiral and a Marine Colonel having her period. Poor Jen!

* * *

**Chapter 2: Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa**

* * *

Title: Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione

Chapter: Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa

Author: Vesja

Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Friendship – (A/N: It'll probably become a Hurt/Comfort/Romance. Depends on what _you_, the reader want. Tell me in a review!)

Pairing: Harm/Jen

Rating: K+

A/N: So I decided to continue the story. I'm not sure how many chapters it will be, or how the storyline will go. We'll see! ^^

Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them. I'll give them back before you know it! As for As It Is In Heaven (Så som i Himmelen), I don't own it. But I _will_ be using it in my story. Just so you know. You don't have to have seen the movie to understand the story.

XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX

Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione (There are no rules without exceptions)

Chapter 2 – Mea Culpa, Mea Culpa, Mea Maxima Culpa (My fault, my fault, my enormous fault.)

As Harm came in to the bedroom, Jen was just waking up.

"Sir?" she asked with a sleepy voice.

"Good morning Jennifer," Harm said, flashing her one of his patent-pended flyboy grins.

"Did you stay here?" Jen asked.

"Yes, like you asked me to."Jen sat up, legs crossed.

"Did we… Erhm… You know…?" Her ears burned hot. Harm chuckled: "No."

"Too bad," Jen whispered, almost inaudible to Harm. _Almost_ inaudible, that is. This time it was Harm's turn to be embarrassed. He excused himself from the bedroom. Jen turned her upper body around and threw her head into her pillow.

"Why did you say that? _Why_ did you say that? You're _so_ stupid, Jennifer! Like he didn't hear that! Aargh! Now he's never going to speak with you again and it's all your enormous fault!" Harm could hear her from the living room.

After about twenty minutes, Jen came into the living room.

"You're still here," she said. He eyes wandered all over the place, but she wasn't able to look at him.

"Like I was ordered to."

"You can leave if you want…wait. Like you were _ordered_ to?" Now she was able to look at him. Harm laughed because of her astonished face. He nodded. He explained to her how the Admiral had called that morning and how he had ordered Harm to stay with Jen. Jen just stood there, listening to Harm telling her that their boss had just ordered them to, well, break the regs. Or at least to bend them.

"Sooo… What do you want to do?" Harm asked Jen.

"Erhm, don't know. Yesterday afternoon I was planning to stay home and watch 'As It Is In Heaven'. It's supposed to be a very good movie. I rented it last Wednesday." Harm shifted in the chair he was sitting on.

"I _could_ stay and watch the movie with you, if you don't mind. Or I could go home, if you want to."

"You're welcome to stay, sir." Harm stood up and made his way for the door.

"What are you doing, sir?" Jen asked.

"Going to my apartment to take a shower and put some clean clothes on. I'll be right back." He flashed another grin at her and he was off.

A/N: This was a fairly small chapter. (No Ves, not a _fairly_ small chapter, it was an enormously small chapter.) The next one will be longer!

* * *

**Chapter 3: Nunc Aut Nunquam**

* * *

_ **Title: Nunc Aut Nunquam** _

_ **Author: Vesja** _

_ **Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance.** _

_ **Rating: PG-13** _

_ **A/N: Well, you guys really made it easy for me. Not. There was one review telling me to go friendship or one-sided crush, and one review telling me to go romance. I guess I'll make it Jen/Harm-lover friendly. So, it has been changed to Hurt/Comfort/Romance.** _

_ **Reviews:** _

_ **Michi uk: I'm busy with a much longer chapter, but, if you read the A/N at the end of the story, it'll be a while before I'll update again, problems in real life. However, if you have any ideas how to continue the fic, please tell me. (This counts for everyone.)** _

_ **Lynnp: Well, here you go!** _

_ **Anon: Here you go as well.** _

_ **Conquistador: I'll write a Harm/Jen-friendship fic in the future.** _

_ **Disclaimer: I'm just borrowing them. I'll give them back before you know it! As for As It Is In Heaven (Så som i Himmelen), I don't own it. But I will be using it in my story. Just so you know. You don't have to have seen the movie to understand the story.** _

_ **XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxX** _

Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione (There are no rules without exceptions.)

Chapter 3 – Nunc Aut Nunquam (Now or never.)

Jen sat on her bed, realizing what had just happened:

1.) The Commander and she had shared her bed that night.

2.) He was spending the day with her.

3.) The Admiral had told him to.

It was especially the last part that she found unbelievable. The Admiral, telling them to trespass the fraternization regalements. Now, there was one thing she had never thought of happening. She decided that, if it was going to happen anyway, she would make sure to have a damn good day with the Commander.

"I probably should start calling him Harm anyway," she said out loud. She stood up, stripped her clothes and took a shower.

Harm was in his apartment. Jen's 'Too bad' kept going through his mind. Had she really said that, or had he just thought it? He had never thought of himself and Jen in a romantic relationship. Not that he didn't find her attractive, no, she was beautiful. It was more that Jen was so much younger than him. And, of course, the frat regs. However, he had been ordered to make sure Jen had a nice day, and he was sure to make that happen, mostly because of Jen, partly because he was pretty sure that the Admiral would have him court-martialed for neglecting an order…

Jen stepped out of the bathroom, having dried off and put on some comfortable clothes. She walked towards the living room and got the DVD out of a cabinet. It said: "As It Is In Heaven – Så Som I Himmelen". She wasn't really sure what it was about, but Elizabeth had said it was great. And Miss Hawkes just always happened to be right. She was just putting the DVD in the player when someone knocked at her door. She went and opened it.

"Hi Jen. Told you I wouldn't be long," Harm said, smiling.

"Yeah. Come on in Harm." She let him in. Harm went into the living room.

"Now, tell me, what movie are we going to watch again?"

"As It Is In Heaven."

"And what is it about?"

"I haven't the faintest idea, but Skates said it was good." Harm jarred to a halt. Jen went over to him: "Harm?"

He managed to ask: "As in Lieutenant Elizabeth 'Skates' Hawkes, United States Navy?" Jen was flabbergasted. She nodded.

"She's been my RIO for quite a few times."

"Wow. I didn't know that. All she told me was that she had flown with a long, handsome pilot…"

"That would be me, I guess," he said.

"Well, this is a coincidence."

"Yeah…" he was silent.

"Well, I'll put the DVD in the player. Erhm, the film is Swedish, but there are English subtitles." He nodded. He sat down on the couch and motioned for Jen to sit next to him. Jen hesitated, but then she thought: 'Oh, whatever.' And she sat down next to him.

While they were watching the movie, Harm couldn't resist sneaking glances at Jen. She looked beautiful in her white turtleneck and jeans. He started paying attention to the movie again.

There were 2 friends, Daniel and Lena. She loved him, but he wasn't able to tell her he loved her. Now why did that sound familiar? He was pretty sure that Jen wanted to be at least a little more than friends. But he wasn't sure himself. Mac had been neglecting him the past weeks, spending every free moment with Bugme. He wasn't even sure if he was still in love with Mac. He had had feelings for Diane, and then for Mac, but now, he just felt…empty.

Jen subconsciously laid her head on his shoulder. He drew her close to him, felt her tense and then relax. She snuggled closer to him. On screen, Lena and Daniel were…erhm…very close. He felt Jen tense in his arms again.

"Relax," he whispered. He could feel how she was trying to relax her muscles, but it wasn't really working. He moved his left hand to her left arm and started stroking up and down her arm. That certainly wasn't helping her relax. On screen, the choir was singing and Daniel left. Jen cried. Harm almost cried. It had been a beautiful movie after all.

Harm's hand was still stroking up and down Jen, but he had moved to her side. Now he was sure. He didn't want Mac. He wanted her. But he had to know for sure if she wanted him as well. He stopped. Jen looked up at him. Her brown eyes filled with desire. Only one thought was in his mind at that moment: 'It's now or never.' And his lips crashed down on hers.

_ **TBC** _

_ **A/N: Are Ms McLellan's (Jen's) eyes brown? I honestly don't know. Please tell me if I got something wrong about a character, I hate wrong character descriptions myself. Please R&R!** _

_ **A/N2: I know that this chapter is short as well, but I didn't want to leave this story un-updated for so long. However, it'll be a while before I update any story again, because real life is pretty hard on me, so I'm not really in the writing mood. And, secondly, school is taking up a lot of time. So don't think that I don't care about the fics or that I've forgotten you, it's just a little hard right now.** _

_ **Vesja.** _

* * *

**Chapter 4: Multua Fides**

* * *

**Title: Mutua Fides**

**Author: Vesja**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance.**

**Rating: PG-13**

**A/N: I'm back and life's good!**

**A/N2: Okay. So a LOT of things aren't correct in this fic. (Example: I put Jen and Mic in the same fic.) I call Author's Privilege!**

**A/N3: Yes, I, Vesja, the biggest Mic-hater of the planet re-watched season 6 and came to like him! Oh, and I have been reading too many Harm/Loren fics the past weeks, so all my stories contain Loren (Singer), if you like it or not. ;)**

**Reviews:**

**Michi uk: I think you're going to like this chappy. C:**

**Starryeyes12: Thank you**

**Anon: Erm, yeah. I call Author's Privilege!**

**Lynnp: Thank you. Yep. She likes it. She likes it A LOT. Okay, great, wasn't sure about the eye color.**

**Everyone: Thank you for the support.**

**Disclaimer: Don't own, blah blah blah, TPTB own 'em, et cetera et cetera et cetera.**

**XxXx-JenniferRabb-xXxX**

Nulla regula sine exceptione. (There are no rules without exceptions.)

Multua fides. (Mutual trust.)

Jen couldn't believe it. He was kissing her. Her! She thought her feelings weren't returned. 'Well I'm happy I was wrong,' she thought. She kissed him back.

Suddenly, he stopped. She looked in his eyes. There was a mixture of passion, love and fear. Why… Oh God. Of course. Mac had been with the Australian all week. Sure, Jen liked Mic, but she held a grudge against Mac. If she had been in Mac's position, they would've been together a long, long time ago. Seriously. It had been years, and Jen could see Harm had feelings for Mac.

Wait a second. Was she just a one-night-stand? No. No. No!

Harm saw Jen's expression change from passion to something in the sense of rejection.

"Jen." She didn't response.

"Jen. Jennifer. Jennifer Maria." She was shocked.

"How do you know my middle name?" He shrugged.

"I saw it once and made a mental note. Never forgot it. And now, please listen to me." After what seemed ages, she carefully nodded.

"Okay. Good. Listen. I'm over Mac. I am, seriously. She seems to be happy with the Aussie, and I'm glad that she is. You are most absolutely not just a one-night-stand to me, do you hear me? Jen, you are very important to me."

"Then why did you stop kissing?"

"Because the Admiral is going to kill us if he finds out. Or Mac or Loren anyway." He laughed.

"Didn't you notice? Loren and I are friends. Have been for, well, ages." He looked amazed.

"And, Harm, didn't he kind of, sort of suspend the frat regs for today when he phoned me and had to listen to you, rambling?" Harm chuckled.

"But, Loren, really?" Jen nodded. Loren was the only one who knew about her feelings for Harm. Good thing she was so good at keeping secrets. Loren was the only person in the world Jen really trusted before. But now Harm was one of them to. And she trusted him with her most precious possession. Her heart.

Harm's soft lips re-descended on hers. His tongue begged for entrance, and was granted it. She moaned softly. That was his new favorite sound.

Things were heating up, fast. The TV had sprung to standby-mode. Suddenly, Harm and Jen jumped in shock. A familiar voice shouted: **"What the heck?!"**

**XxXx-JenniferRabb-xXxX**

**TBC**

**Suggestions, Comments? Review!**

**A/N4: I know, short chapter, but I had to cut it up here. Probably won't have time tomorrow, so update will be on Tuesday (my time zone is GMT+1/ZULU+1/CET) or Wednesday.**

* * *

**Chapter 5: Alea Iacta Est**

* * *

**Title: Alea Iacta Est**

**Author: Vesja**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**A/N : I'm so sorry this has taken me this long ! I hope you guys don't hate me. 0:-)**

**A/N2: People, you should know by now. I usually put the wrong people in one fic, so Mattie, Jen, Mic, Loren, Skates, whatever. Author's privilege. ;)**

**A/N3: Warning: Mac bashing! (Yes, I, the biggest Mac lover is Mac-bashing!)**

**Reviews:**

**Sambu: You'll see. :D**

**Lynnp: Hehe, lol.**

**Michi UK: Hahaha, yes, hope you aren't going to kill me now.**

**Les: Umm. So I didn't listen to your request. And my stories usually don't follow canon… And, erhm, in this story Mac or the Admiral will use this level of language, because I want to keep it at T.**

**Vidz: Thank you. Yeah, I like Loren, so I let het and Jen be best friends. :)**

**CarolFD: So. Here you go! As I promised! Promissum cadit in debitum. ;)**

**XxXxJenniferRabbxXxX**

Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione. (There are no rules without exceptions.)

Alea Iacta Est. (The die has been cast.)

"Harmon Patrick Rabb! What the HECK are you doing! If you don't have a VERY good explanation, I will personally drag your six and that slut's six to the Admiral!"

"No need for that, Lieutenant-Colonel Sarah Elizabeth Mackenzie." Mac turned around, wanting to yell in the new guest's face, but she slammed to a stop as if she had been instantly frozen.

"Admiral." Harm and Jen snapped to.

"It's alright, Commander, Petty Officer. But I will have a talk with you, after the Colonel apologizes and forgets everything she's seen here."

"But SIR," Mac protested. The Admiral shot a glare at her. He fixed her with a stare. She squirmed.

"Well, Colonel?"

"Commander, Petty-Officer, I'm s…" she muttered.

"Excuse me, Colonel?"

"Yes sir. I'm sorry. Please accept my apology." Harm looked at Jen. She nodded.

"Now get the HECK out of here!" Mac retreaded like a wounded animal.

"Alright." The Admiral entered Jen's apartment and closed the door. He motioned for Harm and Jen to sit down. They both sat down on either ends of the couch. The Admiral lowered himself gingerly into an armchair.

"We have to talk about this. I care about both of you as if you were my children. But this is just against the regs." Harm and Jen nodded.

"There's only one option: One of you has to resign. Or both of you." They nodded again.

"Admiral, I…" Jen started, but the Admiral interrupted her.

"Call me AJ, Petty-Officer."

"Then call me Jennifer and call him Harm." AJ nodded. "I didn't want to be in the Navy anyway. It was either the Navy or the brig. So.. I'll have to finish my contract."

"How long does it last, Jennifer?"

"2 weeks, Si.. AJ."

"Do you two think you can keep this a secret for two weeks?"

"Yes, AJ," Harm said. Jen nodded.

"And I mean: No kissing, no hugging, no holding hands, no… You know what I mean…" Harm and Jen nodded.

"Alright. I'll make sure that Colonel Mackenzie doesn't say a word about today. Are there any people who might know this or who might expect this?" Harm and Jen looked at each other.

"Lieutenant Singer," they said in unison.

"Anyone else?"

"Lieutenant Elizabeth Hawkes," Jen said. The Admiral nodded.

"But they don't know for sure, AJ," Harm said.

"Okay. Jennifer, Harm, today you may do.. Whatever you prefer, but close the curtains and lock the door, please, so that we don't get another Mackenzie walking in."

"Yes, of course. Thank you, AJ," Jennifer said.

"Keep me up to date. Have a nice day, both of you."

"You too."

**XxXxJenniferRabbxXxX**

**A/N4: Alright. Next chapter: Ab Imo Pectore, Acta Est Fabula. For the people who want to know what to expect. ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 6: Ab Imo Pectore, Nunc Acta Est Fabula**

* * *

**Title: Ab Imo Pectore, Nunc Acta Est Fabula**

**Author: Vesja**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort/Romance**

**Rating: PG-13/T**

**A/N: I'm back from Texel. ;) Thanks to all the readers for having enough patience with me! And, umm, if you don't get this chapter: I've made a jump in time.**

**Reviews:**

**Lynn: Well, at least now you know what the Latin phrases mean. ^^**

**Michi UK: Well, I'm still a Mac-lover, so, let's say that the Admiral shocked her enough. However, if she would've opened her mouth, I think AJ would've sent her to Siberia, or worse. :)**

**Starryeyes12: Thanks. Twice. xD**

**Jojobevco: Yay for AJ! Hey, that rhymes. :)**

**VisualIdentificationZeta: Yay for Cheggy! Hmm, that doesn't rhyme. Wait, wait… Yippee for Cheggy? I suck at rhyming, lol.**

**XxXxJenniferRabbxXxX**

Nulla Regula Sine Exceptione (There are no rules without exceptions.)

Ab Imo Pectore, Nunc Acta Est Fabula (From the bottom of the heart, now the play has been performed. (All Latin plays ended with "Acta est fabula plaudite", meaning "The play has been performed; applaud."))

"Brother, Jennifer, it's so good to see you." Sergei Zhukow greeted his brother and his sister-in-law and showed them into the house. The living room was modest, but cozy. Harm and Jennifer sat down on the couch.

"Would you like some coffee?" Sergei's goal was to always please his guests.

"Coffee's fine." Jen hesitated for a moment.

"I'm fine, thanks Sergei."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes." Sergei left the living room and turned the coffee machine on in the kitchen. Harm leaned in towards Jen.

"When do you want to… You know…"

"At least when she's here." Harm nodded. Sergei re-entered the room. He handed Harm a cup of steaming hot coffee.

"Thanks."

"Jen, Harm, hi!" Loren Singer-Zhukow stumbled into the room. Sergei and Harm immediately rushed to her side, helping her to get to an armchair.

"Loren, how are you feeling?" Loren sighed.

"Like a Tomcat ran over me. Why, do I look like that as well?" Harm chuckled. Jen said: "Hey. Loren. You know people say that doctors make bad patients?" Loren nodded. Jen continued: "Well, they're wrong. Commanders make bad patients." Sergei let out some loud laughter.

"It's just this stupid flu. It ruins my mood, I'm sorry guys." Harm looked at Jen. She nodded.

Loren looked suspicious.

"What? What's with the two of you?"

"We've… We've got some news." Loren was on the edge of her seat. Sergei was standing behind her.

"Well…? Bring it!" Jen blushed.

"I'm pregnant," she stated. Loren's face immediately got its color back.

"That is so great! Congratulations! Sergei? Shouldn't we…" Now the roles were turned around. Sergei nodded.

"Okay, so it's not the flu that has gotten me, well, let's say, like this. We're expecting as well." Sergei looked amazingly proud of his wife.

"Congratulations! Oh, you, I can't believe it, not telling us!" Loren and Sergei laughed.

"You're the first to know. Well, of course Loren's parents know, but after them, you're the first."

"That's great! So we'll both be pregnant at the same time!" Sergei looked at Harm.

"Good God," they both said in unison, "We hadn't thought about that yet."

**XxXxX**

"Harmon Patrick Rabb and Jennifer Maria Coates-Rabb proudly announce the birth of their daughter and son, Isabelle Julianne Rabb and Zachary Brian Rabb. Doesn't that sound just beautiful, Belle?" Harm asked his newborn daughter. She replied with a gurgle. Belle had her mother's brown eyes and Zack had his father's eyes. They were beautiful. Suddenly, his cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Brother! I just got your text message! Congratulations!"

"Thank you, Sergei."

"Send my best wishes to Jennifer and the children, and, _bozhe moi_!"

"What, Sergei?"

"I think Loren's gone into labor!" Harm laughed out loud.

"I think I'm the one who should be sending you best wishes, brother."

"Thank you, and, umm, _do svedanya_!"

"Bye Sergei." Jen looked curious. She was lying in a hospital bed.

"What's wrong with Sergei?" she asked.

"Loren's gone into labor." Jen chuckled.

"Poor Sergei," they said in unison.

**XxXxX**

"-Family Announcements-

Harmon Patrick Rabb and Jennifer Marin Coates-Rabb proudly announce the birth of their niece, Amber Katarina Zhukow.

Sergei Alexander Mikael Zhukow and Loren Suzanne Singer-Zhukow proudly announce the birth of their niece and nephew, Isabelle Julianne Rabb and Zachary Brian Rabb." Albert Jethro "AJ" Chegwidden read it out loud.

"Those people are unbelievable." Jason Tiner, standing next to him, reading along, asked: "But sir, did you expect something normal from them then?"

The Admiral shook his head: "Nah, they always seem to find an exception in every rule."

_-Fin,._

_Acta est fabula. Plaudite. Or Review. :)_


End file.
